Ultraman Zearth
Ultraman Zearth is a parody of Ultraman. He hails from the Land of Pikari in Nebula Z95. He has a big red face and dislikes dirt, and will go to great lengths to wash it off his hands. His goal is to clean the polluted Earth. Zearth appears in two movies: Ultraman Zearth (March 9, 1996) and Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle - Light and Shadow (ウルトラマンゼアス2 超人大戦 光と影 Urutoraman Zeasu Tsū Chōjin Taisen Hikari to Kage) (April 12, 1997). The second movie is the one that involves mind control. 'Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle-Light and Shadow' Lady Benzene arrives to take revenge on Ultraman Zearth for sending her husband, Lord Benzene, into space. Benzene sends her underling Ultraman Shadow to attack the hero; Zearth gets ambushed, defeated and a bloodshot eye in Antarctica by Shadow. The battle left Zearth emotionally crushed and unable to fight due to a complete terror of Shadow. But, after receiving a message from his father, as well as a capsule monster named Miraclon, Zearth decides to train and become powerful enough to face the evil android. But there's not enough time to gain enough training as Shadow reappears in the city. Zearth hadn't yet overcome his fear of Shadow enough to combat him. Instead, Zearth sends his capsule monster to fight for him. Miraclon defeats Shadow's capsule monster Darklar but is defeated by Shadow, forcing him to be recalled, allowing Shadow to enslave the city for his mistress, including Katsuto's love interest. After a great deal of training, Katsuto regains confidence and transforms into Ultraman Zearth to battle his doppelganger. The two collide in an epic battle in Shadow City, Lady-Benzene's base, with Zearth's training allowing him to overwhelm his nemesis, sending him plummeting from the sky with his newly developed Ultra Heel Drop, damaging his head, revealing the circuitry inside and seemingly defeating Shadow. Lady-Benzene commands Shadow to rise again, recharging him. The two fire their finishing beams against each other, this time they were evenly matched but with a boost from Lady-Benzene, Shadow begins to overpower Zearth. With the voices of millions chanting behind him, Zearth gains enough strength and uses the mighty Cross Speshusshura Ray. The attack slammed through Shadow's ray, finally slamming into his body and blowing the robot apart. After the battle, Lady-Benzene appears, congratulating Zearth for defeating Shadow but telling him it is far from over and she'll be back to conquer the Earth before she left in a shower of golden particles. Zearth restores the minds of all the enslaved humans and takes them home before leaving himself, with newfound inner strength. He will be the Earth's protector should the people of Benzene try to attack the planet again. Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h42m00s285.png|Lady Benzene looks at the young humans who have accepted her control and are about to train Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h42m15s110.png|The youth stand with their training headgear Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h42m23s621.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h42m39s488.png|Ichiro puts on his training headgear Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h42m48s207.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h42m57s245.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h43m04s399.png|Ichiro trains following the virtual instructor Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h43m17s061.png|All the Shadow students follow the virtual training program Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h43m32s844.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h43m39s585.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h43m57s828.png|The Shadow students free spar against a virtual opponent Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h44m21s962.png|Ichiro is reset by Lady Benzen after being defeated by the virtual opponent Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h44m30s707.png|The reset stands Ichiro up again to start the program over Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h44m36s077.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h44m41s810.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h46m18s666.png|Ultraman Shadow lands in the city per Lady Benzene's order Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h46m26s600.png|Shadow powers up his Mind Control Beam Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h46m33s575.png|Shadow fires his Mind Control Beam Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h46m39s328.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h46m56s684.png|Shadow stares down a group of people Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h47m04s629.png|The old man says that if he were younger he would fight Shadow... Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h47m11s037.png|but takes it back as Shadow stares him down Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h48m11s190.png|Shadow stares the man down... Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h48m21s252.png|and fires his Mind Control Beam Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h48m29s217.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h48m54s239.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h49m09s168.png|The old man stands up under the control of the beam Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h49m20s654.png|The old man and the other people begin to walk off following the control of Lady Benzene Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h49m27s404.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h49m35s081.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h49m50s198.png|Shadow moves on to hit more people with his Beam Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h51m45s230.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h51m52s414.png|Shadow continues to use his Mind Control Beam as he walks through the city Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h52m00s261.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h52m27s381.png|More people fall under Shadow's control and begin to gather Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h52m39s725.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h52m49s933.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h53m05s573.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h55m00s478.png|Shadow continues to use his Mind Control Beam Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h55m25s007.png|Team MYDO fires at Shadow Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h55m37s757.png|Tohru runs to her brother and Katsuto Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h55m42s831.png|Shadow fires his Mind Control Beam... Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h55m49s967.png|and hits Tohru with it Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h56m09s830.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h57m19s868.png|Tohru stands up under the control of the Beam Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h58m13s119.png|Tohru's MYDO teammate gets shocked when he touches her Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h58m42s306.png|The mind-controlled people gather in the square Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-18h59m08s726.png|Ichiro and his fellow Shadow students come and attack Yuki and Katsuto Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h00m38s300.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h00m46s705.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h02m53s058.png|The Shadow students look up and see... Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h03m00s421.png|Lady Benzene's ship coming to the square Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h03m16s450.png|The mind-controlled people raise their arms to be transported up to the ship Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h03m26s162.png|The ship comes to the square... Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h03m36s457.png|and transports the mind-controlled people up Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h03m50s690.png|The Shadow students grab Tohru... Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h03m57s298.png|run with her into the beam... Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h04m08s927.png|and prepare to transport up to the ship Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h05m03s877.png|The Shadow students and the mind-controlled people all train on the digital program Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h05m13s780.png|Ichiro trains under the virtual program... Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-19h05m24s045.png|along with Tohru Category:Eastern Live Action Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Films Live-Action Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Technological Hypnosis